


Preview to Book

by mikethefanman



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, Preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikethefanman/pseuds/mikethefanman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a preview to the book I am writing. The characters are my own and this is solely meant to give a feel for the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preview to Book

Prologue

One day I sat down to write a book, but it wasn’t this one. No, this one wrote itself through a short life of trial and error. I might not be able to tell you a story of a full life with lessons learned, but bear with me while I tell you mine.

     My name is Nathaniel Ramsey and I’m a 15 year old trans boy stuck in the wrong body, town, and decade. Now before you shut this book because A. You’re transphobic, or B. This is a shitload of reading to hear the dumb story of some ordinary boy, I will assess your situation. As learned from the Great Morgan Freeman, the voice behind every narration ever, transphobia is a form of assholeism, and yes, I am a self-proclaimed extraordinarily ordinary boy, but I feel like no matter who you are, you will be able to relate to someone in this story I am about to tell you. If you still don’t want to read this, I’m asking you to stay with me, if only to make fun of my terrible, poetry-like, writing.

 

 

Chapter 1

Let us Begin:

     I was blinked into this world as a small mixture of flesh and bones and I will blink out of this world as an even larger one. We are not forever, and for that we should be glad. We aren’t meant to last long. Like old pieces of technology, we break and are soon replaced by something newer, better. Maybe you think it’s a good thing, maybe you don’t, maybe you've never thought about the fact that we expire, and maybe I just induced your first existential crisis, but that’s how it’s always been and that’s how it’s meant to stay.

     Imagine these thoughts in your head all day and then imagine yourself as a semi-short angry boy with nothing more interesting to do than write. Have you got that picture now? Well that’s me; a pudgy ball of existential crises and endless questions to ponder.

     The setting of our story: An ugly little ranch in the suburbs of Green Bay, Wisconsin, the stereotypical home of all cheese. “And where did that stereotype come from?” you might ask. Well we make cheese and our Packers fans like to wear cheese on their heads to promote the stereotype. I myself am indifferent to cheese and cheese is indifferent to me. I am not, however, indifferent to the seemingly millions of bug species that do not get as much attention as our Cheeseheads, but are, I can promise you, equally irritating. But anyway, back to the point. Ugly house. Wisconsin. Boring.

     Life: Boring. Me: Boring. Friends: Not majorly boring, but fairly similar to me. Crush: Can you just crush my body instead? Future? Maybe boring, maybe not. We’re not meant to know.

     Basically my life is a big unconscious cloud of boring gas. I can vouch for the fact that my music taste is pretty awesome, though. So why, you ask, am I telling you anything, if my life is so damned boring. Well, dear reader, not all stories have morals, and not all stories have a point, but they all end. Everything ends in the end. That’s why it’s called the end.

     The “Fin” at the end of a movie, the “The End” at the end of a book, they’re all there as a constant reminder that we too will end, because each of us is a story and we write our own stories, action by action. So here I am, my friend, writing my own story.

     Let’s get back to my point.

     I am an ordinary teenager. I live in an ordinary house. I have ordinary interests. And my life is very, very ordinary. So forgive me if I skip around a lot, because like my existence, this tale has no direction and could end at any point, so let’s make it last while we can.

 

    

 


End file.
